marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Rogers (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Steven Rogers Nicknames: Cap, The Sentinel of Liberty, Star-Spangled Avenger Former Aliases: Nomad, The Captain, Steven Grant Rogers, Roger Stevens, Yeoman America, Crossbones Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Adventurer, formerly WPA artist, soldier, police officer, teacher, freelance illustrator, special S.H.I.E.L.D. operative Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record Identity: Publicly known Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: Joseph Rogers, Sarah Rogers, (parents, deceased), unnamed grandfather (presumed deceased), Steven Rogers (ancestor, deceased) Group Affiliation: Avengers; formerly Invaders, Redeemers; formerly partner of Bucky, Falcon, Demolition Man and Nomad Base of Operations: New York, New York Origin As a serviceman, Steve volunteered to be the subject of and was the first success of an experimental Super Soldier Serum developed by the US Army. Place of Birth: New York, New York First Appearance: Captain America Comics #1 (1941), Avengers Vol. 1 #4 (first Marvel Comics appearance) History Steve Rogers was born during the Depression and grew up a frail youth in a poor family. His father died when he was a child. His mother died later when he was in his late teens. Horrified by newsreel footage of the Nazis in Europe, Rogers was inspired to try to enlist in the Army. However, because of his frailty and sickness, he was rejected. Overhearing the boy's earnest plea to be accepted, General Chester Phillips of the U.S. Army offered Rogers the opportunity to take part in a special experiment called Operation: Rebirth. Rogers agreed and was taken to a secret laboratory in Washington, D.C. where he was introduced to Dr. Abraham Erskine (code named: Prof. Reinstein), the creator to the Super-Soldier formula. After weeks of tests, Rogers was at last administered the Super-Soldier serum. Given part of the compound intravenously and another part orally, Rogers was then bombarded by "vita-rays," a special combination of exotic (in 1941) wavelengths of radiation designed to accelerate and stabilize the serum's effect on his body. Steve Rogers emerged from the vita-ray chamber with a body as perfect as a body can be and still be human. A Nazi spy who observed the experiment murdered Dr. Erskine mere minutes after its conclusion. Erskine died without fully committing the Super-Soldier formula to paper, leaving Steve Rogers the sole beneficiary of his genius. Roger was then put through an intensive physical and tactical training program,teaching him gymnastics, hand-to-hand combat and military strategy. Three months later, he was given his first assignment, to stop the Nazi agent called the Red Skull. To help him become a symbolic counterpart to the Red Skull, Rogers was given the red, white, and blue costume of Captain America. During the war, he served as both a symbol of freedom and America's most effective special operative. Unstintingly, he faced Abrahamic Germans and Japanese State Shinto imperialists. Among his foes and adventures; battles with the John Maxon imposter Red Skull, the White Death, the Legion of Unholy Beggars, the Dragon of Death, the Ringmaster, the Butterfly, preventing the murder of Roosevelt by a group called the Defenders, the Battle of the Bulge, D-Day, in early March 1941 stopping saboteurs, meeting Wakandans, the Reaper, the Black Toad, the Grandmaster, saved Roosevelt from Namor, met Nikola Tesla, saved a Manhattan Project scientist from Red Skull with help of Howling Commandos, faced Red Skull in hover device, the Black Talon, the Mikado, Stryker, Doctor Crime, Mock Mikado, Togaro, Prophet of Hate, Togu, Doctor Destiny, Snapper, Jack the Ripper and Terdu, Dormammu, HYDRA, the Hand, almost accidentally slew war orphan; in war, separated from Bucky, Bucky fought alongside time-displaced modern era Captain America until modern era Avengers recovered their colleague; saved Michael Kramer from Red Skull, working with Howling Commandos), faced N2 and Mister Sinister, and faced Fang (who later died in Hiroshima and thus became one with the Everwraith). In April 1945 he stormed the Red Skull's bunker with Red Guardian, Patriot, Spirit of '76, in his last WWII battle with Red Skull. Then, during the final days of the war, he was trying to stop a bomb-loaded drone-plane launched by Nazi technician Baron Heinrich Zemo when the plane exploded, killing his partner Bucky; and throwing him unhurt into icy Arctic waters. The Super-Soldier formula prevented crystallization of Captain America's bodily fluid, allowing him to enter a state of suspended animation. Decades later, he was rescued by the newly-formed Avengers and became a cornerstone of the team. His might undiminished. Captain America remains a symbol of liberty and justice. Characteristics Height: 6'2" Weight: 240 lbs (109 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blond Unusual Features: None Powers Strength Level: Captain America represents the pinnacle of human physical perfection, although he is somewhat enhanced. He can lift (press) a sum greater than 1100 lbs as seen here and has been known to lift closer to 2 tons under optimal conditions. Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: Captain America has agility, strength, speed, endurance, and reaction time superior to any Olympic athlete who ever competed. The Super-Soldier formula that he has metabolized has enhanced all of his bodily functions to the peak of human efficiency. Most notably, his body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles, granting him phenomenal endurance. Captain America has mastered the martial arts of American-style boxing and judo, and has combined these disciplines with his own unique hand-to-hand style of combat. He has also shown skill and knowledge of a number of other martial arts. He engages in a daily regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition. Captain America is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known. Miscellaneous Equipment: Cap briefly wore an exoskeleton specially designed by Iron Man and Ant Man while suffering a breakdown of the Super Soldier Serum. Transportation: Captain America regularly uses both a high-performance motorcycle and a van. Weapons: Captain America's only weapon is his shield, a concave disk 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds. It is made of a unique Vibranium-Adamantium alloy that has never been duplicated. The Shield was cast by American metallurgist Dr. Myron MacLain, who was contracted by the U.S. government to create an impenetrable substance to use for tanks during World War II. During his experiments, MacLain combined Vibranium with an Adamantium-steel alloy he was working with and created the disc-shaped shield. MacLain was never able to duplicate the process due to his inability identify a still unknown factor that played a role in it. The shield was awarded to Captain America by the government several months after the beginning of his career. The shield has great aerodynamic properties: it is able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enables it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It is virtually indestructible: it is resistant to penetration, temperature extremes, and the entire electromagnetic spectrum of radiation. The only way it can be damaged in any way is by tampering with its molecular bonding. Notes * Captain America is subject to all human vulnerabilities, although his immunity to diseases is extraordinary. * His title of 'Captain' is apparently in tribute to a 'Captain Rogers' who served in the Revolutionary War. Related Articles * Avengers * Bucky * The Falcon * Nomad * Sharon Carter * US Agent * Patriot (Elijah Bradley) * Anti-Cap * Justice (Josiah X) See Also * Character Gallery: Captain America (Steve Rogers) External Links * References * Marvel Directory: Captain America Recommended Readings * Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Cameo Appearance * Amazing Spider-Man #18 - Cameo Appearance ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Public Identity Category:Avengers members Category:Single Characters Category:Invaders members Category:Secret Defenders members Category:American